Generally inkjet printers require replaceable cartridges. The cartridges, which contain the printable material in a reservoir are installed on a printhead, inside the printer, which dispense the printable material. Some industrial printers have large ink-reservoirs that can be refilled, otherwise when the cartridge runs out of material, the cartridge must be replaced with a new cartridge and the old is either thrown away or recycled for future use. This application relates to another approach.